stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Star Trek: Wineland
Contributions Thanks for adding the article; however, POV material (such as above) goes on a discussion page, not the article page itself. Make sure you check the Manual of Style and pay attention to wiki formatting. If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask. Also, please register and remember to sign in before making changes. Thanks in advance. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 14:01, 24 November 2006 (UTC) Regarding deletion Received the following email: :I saw you're an administrator who also oversaw the "Star Trek: Wineland" entry on the Wiki page about the fan-fiction sites. Can you please delete the entire article and remove it from the categories? I'm the author of the project and it does no longer exist. I actually wondered that it even existed in some database like this Wiki site. :Thanks in advance and have a good rest of the week. ~ The Author (Name is known to the admin of the site.) -- 18:53, 5 October 2007 (UTC) New Series With Same Name The series has been changed and therefore it's completely new. Please disregard the previous comment about any deletions. Thank you! :) Eris 02:49, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Quoted section hmmm...I'm not sure that huge quote should be there. It might be okay as an opening spiel at its forum but to me it doesn't seem to fit the feel of STEU. Not sure if it actually adds any information that you can't gleam from reading the first section. Maybe I'm being too critical? – 03:36, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :It might just be the wording but this sounds more like an ad for the RPG than an actual article about it– Cpthunt 07:42, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::I have edited the "looks-like-an-ad" part a bit, I hope it looks better now, and more informative rather than suggestive. Eris 09:15, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::It still seems somewhat unnecessary, it is just repeat what is in the first paragraph. The only new piece of info is that it is set post-Nemesis, which you could add to the first paragraph anyway. – 13:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Meow, now it's like you described. I hope you like it now. =) Eris 23:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::"Meow"? 05:15, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, meow. I like cats. *shy smile* Eris 21:39, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, to me it reads like you are saying I'm being catty, which is less then flattering (plus untrue). – 12:24, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Then you don't know me, which is normal. I am registered in quite a lot Trek forums and I meow there, too. It's my nature. ^^ Eris 10:05, 14 March 2008 (UTC) External link Is or someone ever going to update the link for this? 17:17, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, We're in the process of doing so. I might have to do it myself. (asst admin at the old site) --Jonathan Nichols 17:47, 12 August 2008 (UTC) New Link is active. Will be updating as time goes on...... --Jonathan Nichols 20:03, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Is this still an active RPG? – 10:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC)